


【仁丸】像呼吸一样

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 2
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】像呼吸一样

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*竹马 仁王 x 丸井  
*用名字相互称呼

1.  
丸井家的大儿子出生在温暖的春天，同年凛冽的寒冬，邻居仁王家的大儿子呱呱坠地。丸井妈抱着刚半岁左右的他到邻居家去道喜，图省事把他放进了仁王家新生宝宝的摇篮里。两个不大点的小肉球并排躺在一起，逗得大人们忍俊不禁。  
刚来人间不久的丸井对世间一切充满了好奇，转着滴溜溜的大眼珠子到处瞧，面前这团是什么？再仔细一看，彼时还是皱巴巴一坨的新生婴儿吓了他一跳。  
——这什么怪物啊呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜  
丸井咧着嘴哭天抢地，这声音自然吵醒了一旁熟睡中的小婴儿，顿时两团小肉球比赛似地嚎叫，一个比一个声调高。两位妈妈见状赶忙一人抱起一个，细声细语地哄，到最后哭累了的两个小婴儿还是在同一个摇篮里挂着眼泪挨着彼此睡去。

仁王妈笑着小声揶揄：“我看这两小子以后都不是省心的。”  
丸井妈看着小宝贝们也笑：“他们快乐就好。”

仁王妈年轻时一颗春心扑在福山雅治身上，如今嫁给福山雅治是不可能实现了，但总得有所寄托，便不顾仁王爸一脸的复杂，执意给取了仁王雅治这个名字。那时候仁王姐姐每天背着小书包回家，都能看到妈妈一脸宠溺的对着弟弟“雅治，雅治”的唤。  
仁王姐姐悄悄问她爸：“爸爸不吃醋吗？”  
“一想到雅治是我儿子就觉得还好。”  
仁王姐姐撇撇嘴，朝妈妈走去：“我来抱弟弟吧，妈妈快去做饭要饿死啦！”  
睡梦中的仁王雅治对发生的这些一概不知，翻了个身把手指含进嘴里。

丸井家是老人给起的名字，文太。丸井妈是第一次当母亲，虽说产前准备了许多，面对脆弱的奶团子还是免不了手忙假乱。小宝宝有一次吐奶，丸井妈慌得不得了，抱着他敲开邻居家的门，见到仁王妈话都没说出来就开始掉眼泪。仁王一家好说歹说才让丸井妈相信吐奶是正常生理现象，不需要太担心，又写了好些注意事项给她。  
仁王姐姐抱着自家小团子安静坐在一旁，怀里的小宝宝许是闻到丸井身上四溢的奶香，下意识往那边直凑。女孩儿觉得有趣，便把他往丸井边上递了递，仁王也不客气，“吧唧”在丸井脸上重重嘬了一口。  
一屋子人都被逗乐了，除了无故被吵醒的丸井，咧着嘴哭的响亮。

仁王姐姐对着自己弟弟小声嘀咕：“你小子这么小就学会欺负人家啦，以后可不行哦。”

2.  
“叮咚——”，丸井抱着漂亮的纸盒，踮起脚努力够了一会儿门铃。  
“啊，文太，快进来~ ”仁王妈一边招呼红头发的小男孩进屋，一边从鞋柜拿出专门为他准备的小拖鞋。  
丸井乖巧地递过纸盒：“这是妈妈刚做好的蔓越莓饼干，我来送给您~”  
“谢谢文太！” 仁王妈笑着拍拍丸井的脑袋，“雅治在房间，去找他玩吧。”  
“嗯，那我去咯！” 说完蹬着小腿向楼上跑去。  
仁王妈捂着半边脸对仁王爸小声说：“文太好可爱，明明比小雅还大啊。”  
仁王爸：“雅治只是比较害羞啦。”

“我进来咯——”  
仁王正趴在床上看漫画，丸井脱了鞋爬到他床上，也凑过去看：“在看什么啊？”  
“随便看看。”  
“姐姐呢？”  
“忙着谈恋爱。”  
丸井倒吸一口凉气，捂住嘴震惊地看向仁王：“姐姐才国二吧！”  
“你在吃惊什么？” 仁王扔下漫画书翻了个身，仰躺着看天花板，“很多人国中都谈恋爱啊。”  
“雅治呢？也要谈吗？”  
“我们现在才小二吧”  
“当然问的是中学啊，中学。”  
“谁知道呢，有女孩子来表白的话也不一定哦。” 仁王侧过头又问，“文太呢？”  
“……说实话没想过那种事。”  
“笨——蛋，文太是笨蛋。”  
“啊——？” 丸井皱着眉跨坐到仁王身上，“说谁呢，揍你哦”  
仁王不慌不忙抬手去戳丸井腰间的软肉，果然对方马上咯咯笑着软倒下来：“哈哈哈哈别，别戳那里……”  
丸井笑了一会儿不甘示弱，也伸手去戳仁王的腰，结果对方紧抿着嘴不为所动，只是脸越来越红。他像是发现什么极大的乐趣，戳得更加起劲：  
“哈哈哈雅治也怕痒的吧，不要忍着了不然我不会停的哦！”  
最后两个人笑着滚成一团。

充斥着嬉闹、看不完的漫画书、和蔓越莓的香甜的缤纷记忆，这样的小学时代。

3.  
国三的时候居然分到了一个班。彼时双方都处在叛逆期的开端，基本上天天都要和家人吵架，一腔躁动的荷尔蒙把脑子都要熏昏。闹得厉害的时候连便当都没得吃，好在还有竹马在一个班，两个人时常节衣缩食的抢一份便当。  
后来就约定好，丸井要是和妈妈吵架，仁王就必须在家里乖一点，反过来一样，不然第二天都没饭吃。

国三开学没多久的这天，仁王和丸井并排坐在天台上，合吃一份便当。网球部训练量原本就重，两人又在长身体的关键时候，饭量越发大。一份便当自然是不够吃的，便决定凑一凑零花钱再去买点什么。  
买完蛋糕已经上课了，索性回到天台等下课了再回班。丸井把无糖的那块递给仁王，自己抱着草莓味的啃得津津有味。

“诶文太，你接过吻吗？”  
“嗯？没有。” 丸井咽下一口蛋糕，看了看仁王的表情，问道，“你谈恋爱了？”  
“又有女生告白来着，想试试看。”  
“虽然知道你不是在刺激我但还是有点生气——” 丸井大力咬了一口蛋糕，“你说你性格这么恶劣，发型还这么奇怪，女孩子到底在喜欢你什么！”  
“羡慕就直说。”  
“呸。我才不羡慕。”  
“说正事，” 仁王换了个姿势坐着，“陪我练习一下接吻吧。”  
“？我这可是初吻！”  
“我还不是！”  
“诶这太奇怪了吧！”  
“有什么奇怪的小时候不是还一起洗澡吗！”  
——好像是这么个理。  
“那……试试？”

两个人都没有经验。丸井红着脸缓缓凑过去，刚贴到仁王的嘴唇又猛地缩回来。仁王也显得不太自在，嘴唇被碰到的时候脑子里过电一般空白了一瞬。  
“什么感觉啊？” 丸井小声问道。  
仁王仔细想了想，摇摇头：“太短了，没来得及体会。”  
“啧。” 丸井嫌弃地看了他一眼，豁出去一般又凑上前，贴合上仁王的嘴唇。这次停了大概十秒左右。  
这种事讲究个一回生二回熟，丸井再一次亲上去的时候，已经远没有第一次那样心惊肉跳了。  
仁王又想了想：“我看电视里好像都张着嘴亲。”  
“……你都在看什么电视啊。”  
“总之这次我来。” 仁王说完，一手撑着地，一手扶着丸井的脸，闭着眼吻了上去。他回想着电视里的样子，微微张开唇，伸出舌头去探丸井的齿贝。丸井一时间僵在那里，被动地任由仁王的舌尖在他温热的口腔里小心地探访。  
结束的时候都有点意犹未尽。

当天晚上两个人都梦|遗了，当然这些是少年时代的小秘密。

后来仁王谈恋爱的时候，丸井问他：“所以和女孩子接吻的感觉好吗？”  
“说实话还没跟你亲的感觉好。”  
丸井没好气瞪了一眼过去：“嘁，身在福中不知福。”

4.  
丸井在高一的时候交往了第一位女朋友，高二的学姐。仁王彼时也有正交往着的女孩，便提议四个人double date。丸井征求了女友意见后欣然同意了。  
四个人坐在咖啡厅里打量彼此。仁王这一任女友丸井还是第一次见，娇小可爱，眼睛大大的，透着一股灵气。丸井朝女孩笑笑，女孩也微笑着眨眨眼回应。  
话题当然是围绕两个男孩子展开。女孩子们对于他们从小一块长大的经历充满好奇，仁王不愿多说话，丸井只好一人应付两边汹涌而来的问题。

到最后丸井讲的口干舌燥，一转眼仁王正憋着笑看他。  
当着女孩的面不好发作，等之后结束了，两人并肩往家走时丸井语气揶揄地说：  
“挺会省事啊，拿我当你发言人呢？”  
“文文比我会说话嘛~” 仁王伸出手揽住丸井的肩膀，“我从小就这样，你知道的。”  
丸井翻了个白眼，倒也没把仁王的手扒拉开。过了一会儿，支支吾吾问仁王：  
“诶，问你个事，你跟你女朋友……做过吗？”  
“……我要是说没做过你会吃惊吗？”  
“会。”   
“真没。”  
“为什么啊，” 丸井转过脸疑惑的问，“我还以为你国中就做过了。”  
“……” 仁王把脸撇到一边，没接话。  
“靠，” 丸井上下打量了一下仁王，面色尴尬，“你不会那里有问题吧。”  
“滚，” 仁王大力拍了下丸井的后脑勺，“我就是觉得别扭……可能做过一次就好了吧。”  
丸井点点头表示赞同：“我也觉得有过一次就好了。”  
“……那，你要不要跟我试试，” 仁王拿手摸了摸鼻子，神情不太自在，“就像接吻一样。没准和熟悉的人试过后就放得开了。”  
丸井侧头看了看仁王，又快速地转回来，脸颊有些发热：  
“……试试就试试呗。”

丸井提到说要去仁王家过周末，两家关系好，经常也有出差在外把小孩寄养在对方家的习惯，父母没多想就答应了。丸井收拾了自己的睡衣，吃过晚饭就去了仁王家。  
仁王父母带着姐姐弟弟去老家探亲，仁王推脱说网球部有活动，便没跟着去。丸井走进从小到大来惯了的邻居家，面对只有仁王一个人的房子甚至有些不自在。  
“那个……我去洗澡啊。” 丸井语气生硬地说，正打游戏的仁王头也不回的“嗯”了一下。  
丸井在浴室里被蒸汽熏得满脸通红。他隐约有些期待，又有些害怕，虽然仁王是亲如家人的竹马，但他模模糊糊地意识到他们做的事情有些超过了。初吻的那天夜里，他在梦里和仁王黏黏糊糊地纠缠不清，虽然醒来之后一再提醒自己只是个梦，心里还是有了些不一样的想法。  
怀着忐忑的心情换上睡衣进了仁王的房间，推门的时候正好对上仁王转头的视线。丸井的睡衣是卡其色的宽松棉衣，还印着卡通图案。短裤下线条漂亮的腿在仁王面前晃来晃去，弄得他心烦意乱。

从接吻开始。吻到一半的时候，丸井喘着气小声问仁王：  
“你知道怎么做吗？”  
仁王埋在他颈窝处动作轻微地点点头：“……稍微看了一些。”

没有经验，又没有专业的道具。最后两个人弄得满身是汗，但好歹是都献出了自己的童子身。  
——很痛。丸井揉着腰这么想着，原来传说中舒服到爆炸的事情是这样又累又痛的。  
仁王也好不到哪去。扩张做的不算彻底，丸井痛的时候他也被夹得难受。本来说好一人来一次，但现在丸井累的话都说不出来，想来是没有力气再来一次。

等到有精力站起身给自己清洗干净，两个人再躺进被子时已经是深夜了。  
“雅治，你说我们这算不算出轨啊？”  
仁王眨眨眼，这个问题他还真没想过：  
“嗯……我也不知道。”  
“算了不说这个。” 丸井摇摇脑袋像是要把这个问题扔到一边，“问你个别的，你做完感觉有什么不一样吗？”  
“累。”  
“……不是说这个啦。我觉得我好像离雅治更近了。”  
“我们本来就离的很近。”  
“不是！就是说，那种……嗯……感觉，你懂吧？”  
“我也是说的那种感觉，” 仁王凑过去吻了吻丸井的唇，“我们本来就很近。”

荒唐、混乱、仓促、身体的交织。高中的时光像一团理不清的毛线一样停留在记忆里，至于有没有开出隐秘的花朵，又有谁说得清呢。

5.  
“喂，雅治？阿姨给你买了几件换季的新衣服，我给你寄过去了。你记得过两天查收一下。”  
“好。你要的那张限量唱片给你买到了，放假给你带回去。”  
“真的？！唔太好了——谢啦！”

丸井选择留在神奈川念大学，仁王则考去了东京读理工科。物理上的距离骤然被拉大，让从小就没分开过的两个人都适应了好一阵子。社交平台上逐渐开始出现不熟悉的面孔，原本会在评论区唇枪舌战的激烈对话，到如今演变成一个不痛不痒的赞。  
好在两家人的距离并没有拉远，仁王弟弟和丸井弟弟如今也在同一所中学读书。丸井有时候周末回家休息，也会被仁王一家拉着招待一顿丰盛的晚餐。

仁王一开始放长假的时候还会回家，后来课业繁重，假期也不得不留在东京兼职或者跟着导师做项目。丸井偶尔半夜给他打电话，轻易就能推测出这人吃饭作息一定极不规律。  
仁王从小就没怎么学过做饭，即使父母出差，也有丸井这个厨房小能手来投食。现在一个人住出租屋，又作息颠倒，丸井下意识有些担心。  
担心的想法一语成谶。接到仁王同学电话时丸井正在宿舍玩游戏，看到屏幕显示漫不经心的接起来。  
“请问是文太君吗？”  
“？” 陌生的声音传来，丸井立刻坐直了身子，皱了皱眉，“是我，请问您是？”  
“我是仁王君的同学，他今天上课的时候晕过去了，我们刚把他送到医院，看您是通讯录第一个就冒昧打了电话。”  
“？！什么？！” 丸井赶忙站起身，“麻烦您把医院地址发给我，然后务必再给我一个您的联系方式，我这就过去，辛苦了！”  
挂了电话丸井慌慌张张掏出行李箱往里扔衣服，一旁的室友一脸疑惑：  
“怎么了嘛？”  
“我发小，住院了，我得去东京照顾他几天。哦对了你帮我给学校请个假，就说家里有急事。”  
室友连忙点着头答应了，丸井走之前以防万一，还找室友借了些钱应急，并叮嘱千万不能告诉他家人出了什么事。

丸井也没想到时隔一个学期再见到仁王是这样的情况。仁王苍白着脸躺在病床上打点滴，看眼下的乌青估计之前又熬了好几个大夜。丸井拖着行李箱坐在一旁，仔细回想护士交代的情况。  
严重的低血糖和胃下垂。饮食不规律，缺乏睡眠，虽然不是什么大事休养一段时间就好，但若是之后还这样糟践身体迟早要出大问题。  
一条一条听下去丸井的脸越来越黑。  
这人是真不把自己的命当回事。

“醒了就把眼睛睁开。”   
仁王无奈，慢慢抬起眼睫。看到丸井一脸严肃的盯着他，讪笑着道：“你来了啊。”  
“是啊，再迟点就能赶上你的葬礼了。” 丸井语气算不上好，看到仁王醒了才总算安了心。走上前扶着仁王坐起来，递了温水过去：  
“把你钥匙给我，我去你家把行李放下，顺便做点吃的送来。”  
“就在书包前面的小兜。”  
丸井依言找到钥匙放进自己口袋，想到什么又扭头问仁王：  
“你家不会连锅都没有吧。”  
“锅还是有的，” 仁王抚了抚额头，“就是没怎么用过。哦对了食材确实是没有。”  
听了这话丸井又没忍住瞪过去：“你说你这么大个人都不会照顾自己！我要是阿姨我得急死。”  
仁王扯着嘴角笑笑：“你不是她也不妨碍你急啊。对了，你没跟他们说吧，我住院这事。”  
“废话，当然没说。” 丸井将自己的行李箱拖到身边，边检查自己随身物品边说，“我可是直接请假来拯救水深火热的大龄儿童，之后记得多请我吃几顿好的。”  
“知道啦丸井大人——”   
丸井把仁王摁回被子想让他多睡会，确定他闭上眼睛后才走出病房。

听到门关上的声音，仁王重新睁开眼睛。说实话，直到丸井实实在在地坐在自己身边时，才真正感觉得救了。而在那之前，总以为自己一个人是可以撑下去的，不管多大的事。  
——有点想家了。

6.  
仁王在第二天下午出了院，两人一同回到租住的那间屋子时，仁王差点没认出来。  
被收拾的干干净净不说，从厨房到卧室都做了一些细微的改变——墙上可爱的贴纸、窗边小巧的绿植、随处可见的收纳板、餐桌上暖色调的桌布……  
“怎么样，是不是超天才？” 丸井一脸得意的挑着眉笑，“正好附近小区有二手拍卖会，就帮你添置了些东西。你一个人住的也太没情趣了，现在这样多好，我本来还想给你搬个小沙发来着，后来想想还是算了。啊对了对了冰箱里还有好多………唔！”  
仁王截住他的话头，将喋喋不休的人大力地揽进自己怀里，把头埋进丸井的颈窝，轻嗅那人身上沐浴液的味道。  
“文太……”  
“啊？”  
“没什么，就叫叫你。”  
丸井抬手拍拍仁王的后背，又顺着脊椎一下一下安抚他：“……别让我担心了，嗯？”  
仁王紧贴着他点点头。

晚上两人并排躺在仁王不大的床上闲聊。  
“一下子闲下来了好不习惯啊……”   
“你之前到底是有多忙啊，” 丸井侧过身，问道，“建筑这么难学吗？”  
“嗯，要学好多好多东西。”  
“不过你是喜欢的吧？”  
仁王转过脸，对丸井笑笑：“是啊。”

“文太，我后来才知道，从小一起的玩伴，不是像我们这样的。”  
“什么样？”  
“会接吻会上床，这样。”  
这种事，其实不需要说也知道的。但是发生的时候，也没有一方觉得有什么不对，理所当然地接受了这样的事实。把所有的第一次都交给最让人放心的彼此，已经养成了习惯。  
丸井握住仁王的手，又换成十指交扣的姿势，小声问他：  
“那你要试试和我在一起吗？”  
仁王闻言抬眼望去，丸井眼神平静，好像只是在问他明天想吃什么一样。  
“我想过，文太，我真的想过。”  
“那你在怕什么？”  
“怕分手，怕失去你。”  
“……”  
“这是我最不愿意的事情。”  
“可是不会的。” 丸井凑过去吻了吻仁王的眼睫，“因为你本来就是我的一部分，我也是。”

You are part of me.

END.

【好像搞成育儿流水账了……唉……。】


End file.
